Finally
by Tothefence27
Summary: Hermione was determined to make her last year at Hogwarts's the best and that means that she will make sure a certain Slytherin doesn't ruin it for her. Or does her co-head end up making it better?... HGDM


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... (sadly)

She didn't know specifics about the place or time, she didn't even know the cause but the facts remained the same. She had fallen for the least likely of people. The one person that was least likely to return her feelings. The one person that her friends were least likely to accept. Yes, Hermione Granger had done the unthinkable, she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

The Gryffindor princess came into her seventh and final year determined to make the most of it. The final battle was quickly approaching so she was going to cherish every minute in the place that she had called home since she was eleven. Hermione had also been selected to be Head Girl and that only raised her spirits more. Nothing could bring her down from this high, not even the news that her co-head was none other than the Slytherin prince himself.

She was wrong, however, on that count. The year started like any other with the feast in the Great Hall only instead of retiring to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione instead headed towards the new head dorm. Her arrival to her dorm also came with the realization that this was not a private dorm and she would, in fact, be sharing the dorm with her fellow head. Upon sight of each other, harsh words were exchanged and the fight ended with the Gryffindor making a getaway into her private room. She got ready for bed as quickly so she could spending as little time possible in the shared bathroom. As tired as she was, Hermione was too wound up to sleep and instead opted to spend the night reading. Draco Malfoy had gotten to her.

When the early hours of the morning arrived, the brown-haired witch decided to get ready and spend the rest of the morning in the Gryffindor common room. Maybe if she sneaked out early enough she could avoid a confrontation like the one that occurred the night before. She carefully opened up her door and peaked out into the common room. The dying embers in the fireplace was the only visible sign of life. Slowly she opened the door just enough to squeeze through before closing it gently behind her. Unfortunately everything did not go as planned and a hand landed on her forearm, spinning her around before she could even blink.

"Sneaking out are we Granger?" That unbearable smirk twisted his handsome features.

"And what's it to you? I can go where I please when I please. It is none of your business Malfoy!" She tried to keep her voice calm and even. She did not succeed. Having had enough of the blond git already, Hermione again tried to turn around and make her way out of the room. And again he grabbed her arm, twirling her to face him. He rubbed a hand over his suddenly tired face.

"It's just, well, I'm sorry."

Hermione gapped. Her mouth hung open slack. Her eyes glazed over and yet there was no mistaking who she was looking at or what she was thinking. _Hell has frozen over..._

"Oh close you're mouth Granger, its really not attractive. I know that we are going to be spending a lot of time together this year, and as much enjoyment as I get from bugging the shit out of you, I realize that things will not run at all smoothly if I do. I am calling a truce. Well, if you agree with me that is."

_Not only had hell frozen over but pigs were flying too..._

The Gryffindor witch composed her features, tried her best to make it look like this had not even surprised her in the first place. In a gesture that she hoped looked graceful she raised up her hand and stuck it out in front of her. Draco eyed it as if he was unsure what her intentions were.

"Well? Are you going to shake on it?" Comprehension dawned in his eyes before he smoothly grabbed her hand and gave one quick shake.

When he grabbed her hand, Hermione felt a jolt go through her. The part of her brain that was not busy analyzing everything that just happened was wondering what it had meant. _Hmmm... well it could have been static electricity. Or maybe it just had been my body's reaction to touching my sworn enemy for the first time. It must have been repulsed. Yeah, that's it. _

Oh how naive she'd been. Looking back the Head Girl knew exactly what that jolt had been. What had caused her stomach to fill full of butterflies and quickened her heart rate. She was attracted to

Draco Malfoy. Her body had known it when her mind had dared not even think it. She could barely even think it now.

After that first incident, the rest of Hermione's year had started out more smoothly. Malfoy kept true to the truce and was civil, if not a little cold. Contact wasn't really avoidable since in addition to living together they also had almost ever class together and head duties on top of that. So it shouldn't have been surprising when the chilly politeness between them warmed a little. Warmed until the point where the Gryffindor would have thought it not unreasonable to call them friends. And it was all down hill after that.

They spent more and more time together. Talking, studying, sometimes even just reading. She found that he was intelligent and, when the jokes were not directed at her, very funny. Their conversations slipped long into the night, sometimes to the point where they would both fall asleep in the common room. The brown-haired witch got a personal look at Draco's life so far. He talked about his family, his mother and father, their expectations, and as the trust grew between them, his plans for the future concerning the war. He did not want to be a death eater like his father and, if he had any say in it, he would not be.

That was the night. The night that she realized that she was completely and absolutely in love with him. With everything about him. He was charming, funny, smart, and definitely good looking. Her mind cleared when she finally admitted this truth to herself and she felt like she would start floating from the happiness she was feeling.

This lasted for one day. Reality came crashing down around her the next and she thanked god that she had not acted on her revelation last night. Because Draco and her could never really be a couple. There were to many things separating them. Her friends, his parents, her lineage, it all had the potential to bring their relationship to ruins. Especially his parents. She knew Draco's father was a cruel man and thought of what he might do if he found out she was dating his son was enough to make Hermione shiver.

Draco also knew what his father was capable of, having been on the receiving end on many of his punishments. His father would never tolerate him even talking to Hermione, let alone being in a relationship with her. Even if they tried to keep it secret, he would eventually find out. And then he would probably kill her. It physically pained the Slytherin Prince to even think of this possibility. In the end, he loved her too much to put her in possible danger.

So they both closed their mouths and their hearts, determined to make the love go away or to at least ignore it until it was nothing more than ashes.

Months came and went. Soon the end of the year and exams were nearing. Hermione was down eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table like any other day when an owl swooped down and landed next to her plate. She took her daily copy of the Daily Prophet from the owl and deposited her money into the small leather pouch that was tied around his leg. He nipped a piece of bacon off her plate before flying away. She did not notice nor did she care as she had already opened up the paper and was scanning the headlines on the front page. What she read there made her spit out her pumpkin juice in shock.

**Lucius Malfoy, 49, Killed in Auror Raid. **

Before she even knew what she was doing, the Head Girl had set the paper down and stood up, eyes scanning the Slytherin table for a distinctive blond head. He was not there. She turned and made her way towards the entrance to the Great Hall. She needed to find him.

And she did not have to look for long as Draco was just entering through the large wooden doors. He had a large smile, a genuine smile, plastered on his face. In that moment he looked so handsome that Hermione momentarily forgot to breath. He should definitely smile more often.

Her eyes locked with his and barely even thinking, her feet started carrying her towards him. Her mouth turned up in a grin that she was sure rivaled his. Gray on brown, their eyes never moved. Neither looked around. Neither cared what the rest of the world was doing. Soon they were standing mere inches apart.

"He's dead." Hermione whispered. His smile never wavered.

"I know." His voice was slightly hoarse.

"We're free."

"I know." And with this he swooped down placing his lips on hers in a kiss that was needy and yet incredibly gentle at the same time. His hands went around her waist while hers tangled into the silky blond locks she had always wanted to feel. The moment was perfect. It was everything both had dreamed it to be. They broke apart, identical silly grins decorating their faces. Hermione spoke again before they both leaned in for another kiss.

"Finally."

Please Review!! They would be greatly appreciated... 


End file.
